Hearts on the mend, Trials on the mind
by JMacleod
Summary: For all fans of Crosses to Bear, this is my next Story with Mal, Jo and Crew. When Inara needs a lift and some help, Things get intersting. How will she handle Mal's new wife, better yet how will Jo handle Inara? R&R please? CH 8 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Mal watched Jordona as she bartered with a merchant. They'd left Serenity two weeks ago right after they'd exchanged wedding vows. Those two weeks had been interesting to say the least; he'd had the chance to learn about her all over again, everything, including her body. He felt a slow smile tug at his lips; he'd enjoyed all of it, but _that_ part especially. They had spent long nights making love, feeding each other and talking. They'd been apart nine years, it had changed them both, but he now understood a little more about where she'd been and what she'd been through while they'd been separated. His crew had been shocked at their decision but he was looking forward to having Jo with him out in the black and it made it even better that she had made fast friends with everyone onboard. They where due back today, and he had to admit he was more then a little homesick for his ship. He watched her turn, a large smile spreading slowly as she found him watching her. She moved toward him confidently a box in her hands. Once she was beside him, she opened it and showed him what she'd gotten.

"Strawberry's for Kaylee…now I'm done with gifts for everyone. Ready?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yup." He offered her his hand and squeezed hers gently as she gave it to him. They made their way slowly along the docks enjoying their last few moments alone. He looked up as he caught sight of Serenity, her silver body glinting in the sunlight. He could see Kaylee and Zoe outside directing the last of the techs and repair crew as they gathered their tools and cleared out. He waved at Kaylee as she spotted them in the crowd. He watched as she spoke to Zoe and she too turned to watch them as they moved closer to the ships entrance ramp.

"Hey! Welcome back Cap'n, Jo…so, how was the honeymoon?" She asked with a smile.

"Good." He and Jo said in unison. That got them a laugh from Kaylee, but Mal noticed Zoe's tense posture. He raised Jo's hand and left a light kiss on the back as he told her, "Hey, I'm gonna do a walk through with Zoe and check the ship over. Leave the luggage here and I'll get it to quarters and the kitchen later alright?"

Jo nodded as Kaylee looped her arm through one of her own, "Come on, I want to know what you all did, and everyone will want to say hi." Mal watched them walk away before he turned back to Zoe. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

She raised an eyebrow, "That obvious?" She asked him. He nodded.

She cleared her throat, "I got a wave from Inara a few days after you left with Jo. She wanted to know if she could meet us here and catch a ride. I didn't think you'd turn her down so she's onboard, and she brought a friend. I just thought you'd appreciate a warning is all." Zoe said.

"Did you tell her about Jo?" He watched Zoe nod.

He smiled, "Should I ask what she said when she found out?"

"Just that she hoped you'd be happy together…I think she's got some problems but won't talk to me about them. I figured you might be a bit luckier with that."

Mal snorted, "Yeah."

He sighed and looked at her, "How was the vacation? Did you all do anything?"

Zoe smiled, "Kaylee, Simon and River did some exploring but I stayed with the ship mostly." He was watching her. She gave a sad smile, "I'm fine Sir." She saw him nod, but she didn't think he believed her. "Jayne took off a day after you and Jo, he knows he's due back before eighteen hundred." Mal nodded again and sighed. "Let's do that walk through; I want to see what they did to my ship." He said starting off ahead of her.

**An Hour Later in the Dining Area **

Jordona had heard from Kaylee about Inara being aboard Serenity. She knew that Mal was worried over her reaction, evident only in his silence since their re-boarding. He hadn't given her time to let him know it wasn't an issue. She sighed and continued to unpack the boxes he'd left her. Mal had mentioned Inara when they had spoken about their pasts over the last two weeks. She knew that there'd been an attraction but that there had never been a follow through on either of their parts. She also knew Inara was a companion, she'd met a few of those in her time but she'd never understood the glamour everyone else seemed to see in the job, even if you where choosing your clientele, you where still selling your body. She'd kept that to herself even with Mal.

She was labeling the cans and jars of new vegetables and fruits as she shelved them. She had told Mal that if he wanted good meals even just for the first few weeks of flying she would need half decent provisions, he'd taken enjoyment from helping her buy what they needed to stock the ships pantry. It had been nice he'd said to shop without fear of a cash need for a while. She knew he'd be accepting jobs again in the very near future and she had assured him that she wouldn't be left out of helping the crew somehow. She'd seen the semi closed off look that had appeared on his face and she'd needled him for it reminding him of what she'd done the last time he'd seen fit to try to handle something without her. He'd smiled and given a shake to his head as he'd said, "Marriage with you is gonna be a trial ain't it?" She'd kissed him and assured him that she'd try not to step on his toes too often. She had found also over the last few weeks that she'd been unable to wipe the smile off her face, which he had taken full and utter credit for. She'd never admit it but he was right, he made her happier then she'd been in a very long time. She was finishing the last of the boxes when she heard heavy footfalls and saw Jayne come marching through the door.

"Hey stranger…" She said with a smile.

"Hey yourself, so? How was the honeymoon?" He asked stealing a banana from the basket of fruit on the table.

"Good…how about your vacation?" She asked tossing the last empty box on the floor for Mal to dump before take off.

She watched him shrug, "Was okay I guess, spent some money, had some good wine and good women." He looked up to see if he'd shocked her and she laughed.

"Glad to hear it, sex is great isn't it? Helps relax you and takes a load off your mind while you're at it."

She saw the shock on his face and snickered as she started to put away the dry goods, "Come on Jayne I'm no prude…I can be as raunchy as the next guy." He chuckled.

"Yup, your gonna be a breath of fresh air for Mal alright."

"Who's gonna be what for me?" Mal asked as he stepped through the doorway. Jo smiled as she waived a hand at where Jayne sat, "We where just talking about sex, and how it helps relax you." She said with a smile and a wink in her husbands direction. She saw him swallow, "Oh." Was all he said.

"Lookin' real relaxed there Mal…" Jayne said taking another bite of banana, smiling wide as he watched the Captain squirm.

"Don't you have somethin' you should be seein' to?" Mal asked Jayne with a scowl.

"Nope."

"Yeah you do, take these empty boxes out for Jo and dump em' before we lift off." Mal said.

"Please." Jo added.

Jayne shrugged, tossed his banana peel into one of the empty boxes and smiled at Jo. "Since ya asked so nice, I'd be glad ta toss em' for ya…Jo." He said with a direct look for Mal before he left.

She shook her head staring at Mal as he watch Jayne go. "You just have to know how to handle him ya know?" She asked locking away the last of the dry goods. She heard Mal sigh and then felt his arms wrap around her from behind and she leaned into him with a contented sound. He kissed the top of her head, "Glad to be back?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes…you?"

"Yeah, this will always be home." He said with another sigh.

She turned then in his gasp and kissed him lightly before asking, "Why didn't you tell me about Inara being aboard?"

"Kaylee…?" He asked.

She nodded then and smiled, "It's ok you know, I'm not bothered and I'm not jealous."

He lifted an eyebrow then, "No, and why not?" He asked with a smile.

She laughed, "You want the total truth?" He nodded.

"Because you look at me like you look at Serenity, so I know it's true love." She said kissing him again.

He laughed then, "I do, do I?"

"Mmhm."

"Hunh."

She laughed and pushed away from him then. "Go do your Captain stuff, I'm gonna start dinner. I'll let everyone know when it's ready." He nodded as he watched her move around the kitchen for a minute and then turned to go.

Before he reached the door, Jo called to him and he turned around. "Sha ma?" He asked.

"When you do finally see Inara and welcome her aboard make sure to let her know she's invited to dinner?" He nodded, "Will do."

She watched him go, "Well, this should prove interesting." She said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

I have to just note this, I always seem to forget my disclaimer, Except for Jo Macleod the rest of the gang belongs to Joss and I'm just enjoying my play time in his Verse. Also, I have to explain that this part of the story is short, but important...it took me six whole rewrites to get what I felt was needed...I have a hard time with Inara since I'm not a fan...LOL, maybe that's why I picked Jo for Mal instead. :) So take this is you will, there _will _be more...it's just takin me more time then my last story to get it the way I want to express it. Enjoy and Reviews are as always welcome and wanted!

Mal sighed, he knew what he had to do next and he was unsure how to approach it or even what to say. He and Inara had never been a couple the way he and Jo where now. There would never be anything between them except friendship, they'd been through a lot together since the day that Simon and River Tam had boarded his ship. He would never deny that there had been an attraction, he couldn't…that was why he'd told Jo about Inara in just that light. He'd seen the look that had crossed her face when he'd said the word companion, but he'd let it go. Jo would most likely get along with Inara he didn't doubt that for a moment. Her words, spoken to him only a short time before meant more to him then he'd let on. She trusted him she'd said, she knew he loved her…hell she'd told him she saw in his eyes the same look he gave Serenity. She was right, he saw Jo as a freedom of sorts, he could be himself with no holds bared and that made him love her even more. If told only a few months before that he'd be standing here happily wed he would have said that the teller was completely tweaked.

With Inara, it had always been a fight to hold in what he was truly thinking, feeling. She twisted him in nine different directions and nothing had ever made sense. With Jo, it had been so very different, it felt so natural with her, as if she where the other half to his whole. He sighed again and shook his head rubbing a thumb and forefinger over the bridge of his nose fighting the small headache that was starting there. He had no idea how to begin, but he had to speak to her sometime. He forced his feet into motion and moved down the corridor, down the steps and toward the guest quarters. Zoe had told him that Inara's guest was a young woman by the name of Autumn, and that she was a companion in training. He wondered why Inara had been sent to bring her to Sihnon, it didn't seem like a duty that she would perform. He got there all too soon and he stood staring at the door a moment in silence. Finally he reached out and knocked. Only a moment later the door slid open to reveal a young girl nearer then not to River's age.

"You must be Autumn, I'm Captain Reynolds…"

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Captain." She said softly bowing at the waist.

It was then that he saw Inara, she was standing at the back of the small room watching him closely. "Inara…your looking good, been a while since we've seen you. How ya been?"

"Mal, I'm good…I hear congratulations are in order. You're a newlywed?"

He smiled, "Her name's Jordona Macleod…was Macleod…" He gave a soft laugh, "She took my last name so I guess it's Jordona Reynolds now." Funny he hadn't thought of that before now…it sounded nice even to his ears. He sighed, "So…we're taking you ladies to Sihnon I hear."

Inara nodded, "I hope we're not taking you out of the way…I know it was short notice but…"

"No, no…it's fine." He interrupted, "We where just headed out to the outer rim, it's not a problem at all. Uh, before I forget…Jo asked that I make sure you'll both be joinin' us for dinner. Her cookin's the best you'll taste on board, even Kaylee says so."

Inara smiled, "We wouldn't think of passing that up, it'll be nice to meet the woman who finally got you to agree to marriage."

He cleared his throat and bit back a short reply saying instead, "I'm the one who suggested tying the not actually…she didn't expect it from me…I'm glad she said yes."

Did she just blush he wondered with a slight look of surprise. "She's a special woman ." He said, "You'll understand when you meet her. She'll be announcin' when the meals ready…so…" He backed up a step.

"Thank you…we'll be there." Inara said stepping toward him then.

He cleared his throat, "I'd better see to the helm before then, I'll see you at meal time." With that he turned to go but before he got far Inara called to him. He turned back to face her.

They stared at each other in silence then for a heartbeat, "I'm happy for you Mal…truly." She told him.

He nodded, "Thank you, I appreciate it." With that he left her and headed for the bridge to speak to River about a course set. He didn't see Inara's face fall as he turned, she knew he wouldn't have known what he'd just done. She could only hope that Jordona Macleod made him as happy as he claimed, she knew he hadn't been lying to her. Zoe had told her from the start it was like that, and even that the rest of the crew agreed that they where meant each other. She sighed and turned back toward Autumn with a sad smile. The young girl was watching her carefully, "Are you alright Inara?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just sad is all."

"You loved him?" The girl asked her.

Inara thought about that a minute before finally answering, "A long time ago I think I did."

"And now?"

"And now his heart belongs to someone else."


	3. Chapter 3

Growing up on Shadow dinnertime had been an important event, it brought everyone together, let people share good food, laughter and the company of those around them. Mal had many fond memories of meals around his mother's dining room table, and over the last few years, the meals that the crew of Serenity had shared had turned out about the same, some good food, some good conversations and some _strange_ company.

He had a feeling this was going to be one of the more memorable dinner's that this crew had ever shared. He moved from the bridge back down to the dining area. He could hear Kaylee, Simon and Jo laughing before he even got there. He stood just outside the door and listened to the conversation.

"He _made_ you sit through it?" Kaylee asked with a snicker.

"He was intent on seeing just how much I'd sit through without finally getting sick or just plain up and leaving. He even _ate_ while we watched these poor buggers get mauled by those nasty monsters."

Mal smiled, she was telling them about the scary movie he'd taken her to…he hadn't admitted it, hell he never would but he _had_ actually wanted to see how far she'd get before getting sick or walking out of the movie. She deserved her dues, she'd made it all the way through and only looked a little green when it was over.

He stuck his head in and cleared his throat, "Uh…_she_ picked the movie and she _made_ me eat that popcorn by myself."

Jo laughed and shook her head coming around the counter with a large pot, she set it on the table and turned on him waving one gloved hand with a big smile, "You _lie_ Malcolm Reynolds…you picked that movie!"

He laughed and taking a hold of the gloved hand pulled her forward and kissed her before pulling back with a laugh as he said, "Your right I did…" He looked at Kaylee as he said, "But _she_ bought the popcorn and she looked a little green so I ate it." They where all laughing as Jayne and Zoe joined them a moment later.

"What's so funny?" Zoe asked.

"Jo and the Cap'n where just tellin' us about a movie they saw while they where away." Kaylee answered with a grin.

"Mal…everything's ready want to make an announcement so River, and our guests know it's time to eat?" Jo asked as she made to move the last dish to the table. It looked heavy and Mal watched as Jayne intercepted her, "Here…give me those things and I'll do it."

"Thanks." She told him handing off the gloves and turning to gather some last minute spices and spoons from behind her. Mal hit the comm. button and said, "Alright, anyone hungry needs to come to the dining area, dinners on the table…River this includes you, put it on Auto pilot and come down here please."

He switched the comm. unit off and moved to take the seat at the head of the table. It was only a minute later that they heard footfalls and River came through the door. Jo smiled as she spotted the young girl, "Well, two more and we have everyone." She said with a smile as she got a light hug from a passing River. "Welcome back." Mal heard the girl say as she moved down the chairs to take her seat. Jo winked at him and he smiled, yeah, this was feeling more like home all the time.

Almost everyone was seated when Inara and Autumn showed up, Mal stood as they came in and moving to stand behind Jo he put his hands on her shoulders and gave Inara a smile as he introduced them, "Inara…I'd you to meet my wife, Jordona. Jo this is Inara."

Jo smiled and shook hands with the other woman, "It's a pleasure to meet you, everyone speaks very highly of you here."

"I've heard only praises for you as well…it's nice to meet you, as I told Mal earlier I knew it had to take quite an amazing woman to finally steal his heart."

Jo noticed that while the smile seemed sincere the words held an unmistakable edge, she chose to ignore it. "Thank you…won't you sit? I know everyone's hungry, please join us…" She felt Mal give her shoulders a squeeze before he moved away to take his own seat. Dishes where heaped full and the conversation was centered around what they had seen and done on their vacations away from Serenity. Jordona tried hard not to stare at the women seated across from her but found her eyes straying toward Autumn every once in a while, she looked so familiar but Jo couldn't place her. She focused back in on the conversation and made a mental note to try to get a look at the cortex sometime soon.

When dinner had ended and everyone broke apart to go back to what they'd been doing Mal stayed behind to help with clean up. They worked quietly side by side for a while until he broke the silence, "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked finally looking at him.

"For making the whole night as easy as it was. I know you're not thrilled with this even if you deny it."

She smiled, "She seems nice enough Mal…just standoffish is all. However, if what I've heard from Kaylee and Zoe is true and from everything, you've told me then I can understand she's slightly uncomfortable. Your taken, she had at one time I guess hopes maybe that you might wind up in her bed or in her life and now…it can only go as far as friendship. I'd be upset and a little distant too if that where me and I knew I'd lost my opportunity."

She sighed as she put away the last cup and turned to find him standing close behind her, a small smile tugging at his mouth. "What?" she asked him quietly. He only shook his head and stepped closer, reaching up he tugged her hair free so it tumbled from the bond she'd put in it. She shook her head and he watched in fascination as it cascaded around her and over her shoulders. He ran a hand through it and pulled her into a kiss. When they broke apart she glanced up, "Bedtime?" She asked quietly, "Oh yeah…" He answered taking one of her hands in his as he pulled her along behind him heading for their bunk. She laughed and hit the lights as they left the room.

It was late and Mal was asleep beside her but Jo _couldn't_ sleep. She finally gave up with a soft huff of breath and crawling out from under Mal's arm she grabbed his discarded shirt and dropped it over her head. She shuffled the remaining clothes on the floor and pulled on her pants before unlocking the hatch above and climbing up and out. She let it close quietly behind her and made her way to the bridge. River was sitting in the pilots chair watching out the window.

"Hey…" Jo said quietly.

"Hi…can't sleep?"

"No…would you mind some company while I surf the cortex for a while?"

"No."

"Thanks…" She said sliding into the co-pilot's seat and tapping along some screens until she gained access to the cortex. She had an idea of where to start and as she dug in, she wasn't sure she wanted to be right about what she was thinking.

It was several hours later that she found what she was after and as she blinked bleary eyes at the screen, she cursed quietly to herself. Mal and Zoe _had_ to know and she wasn't sure how to break it to them. Along with that, what she found brought an ugly piece of her own history close enough to make her shiver. She'd _never_ wanted to see this man again in her lifetime and now…She sighed, "Nee ta ma duh tyen-shia suo-yo duh run doh gai si!" She muttered angrily. She turned off the screen in front of her and with a heavy sigh got up. She said goodnight to River and made her way back to bed. As she slid in beside Mal, she couldn't help but be angry with Inara. It was her doing for bringing a new and terrible danger to people she called friend on this ship. She rolled over and gazed at Mal's quiet, strong features, god help Inara if anything happened to these people because of what she'd done. She'd make sure Inara paid dearly if anything did.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jordona rolled over she realized that Mal must have been aware that she had rolled back into bed late so he'd let her sleep She sighed and rubbed at her eyes still trying to figure out how to break her news, direct and fast seemed the best way. She got out of bed and started to get dressed. She was just finishing braiding her hair when she heard Mal yell down to her.

"You up yet sleepin' beauty?"

"Yeah Mal, commin;."

When she got to the top of the ladder, she found him waiting for her, "Mornin." He said leaning in for a kiss. She let him pull her in and hugged him tightly. She knew it was what must have tipped him to the fact that something was wrong because when he pulled back he looked at her closely. "What's up?"

She gave him a tight smile, "I think that it's best if both you and Zoe hear this together. Is there anyone left in the dining are?"

"No…everyone's done. Meet you there in five with Zoe in toe." He said letting her go. She nodded and watched him head for the bridge. "Great…" she muttered.

She was just taking a sip of hot tea when he and Zoe both came through the door. She took in a slow breath and let it out. "Morning Zoe."

"Hey…What's going on?" She asked looking between Jordona and Mal. Jo watched him shrug as he answered, "Ask my wife…"

Jo sighed and coming over took a seat next to Mal and across from Zoe as she started to explain, "Last night when Inara introduced everyone to Autumn, I had a feeling I'd seen her before and I kept looking at her over dinner because I _couldn't_ shake that feeling. I let it go but after everyone went to bed, I couldn't sleep and her face just kept coming up in my head. I got up and spent maybe three hours surfing the cortex…I finally found it. She's on a missing person's list. There's a reward for her safe return."

Mal was watching her, "Okay, that we can deal with…but why do I get the feelin' that you're still not tellin' us everything?"

Jo put her mug down on the table but left her hands wrapped around it, the heat felt good, as her hands had suddenly grown cold. She felt a shiver run the length of her spine and felt the comforting warmth of one of Mal's hands on her lower back.

"Tell us…"

She nodded and looked at him, "Have either of you ever heard the name **Adelai Niska**?" She wasn't imaging the fact that both her husband and Zoe went still at the name. She took a deep breath, "Yeah…most know about him." She said with a cold laugh, "I just happen to have come a little closer to that flame then most."

Mal was looking at her, "You've dealt with Niska?" He asked her.

She looked at him closely because his voice held a hint of anxiety…not something she was used to hearing, "Yeah, a few years ago I did a job for him…when the job was done I found out exactly what I'd transported…needless to say that I never wanted to deal with him again. So when he offered me another job I turned it down. He wasn't happy…and he made it clear that saying no wasn't something he was used to hearing. I was lucky that I got away with my life, my partner on the job wasn't so lucky. He beat me to within an inch of my life and tortured my partner to death in front of me, he told me that he would use me as an example to anyone else who said no to him…you know him, _don't_ you?" She asked looking at Mal then Zoe.

"We've had dealings with him in the past…" Mal said fingering his left ear.

"What's Autumn have to do with Niska?" Zoe asked her.

"Autumn is Niska's _niece_, or at least that's what it says on the cortex flash. She must be important to him no matter how you slice it because the sum he's offering for her reward comes close to what we just earned all together on that last job. My problem is…I don't buy the relative status, I _know_ him, he'd kill his mother if it meant saving a buck. She's somebody important though…" Jo finished sipping at her tea in hopes that it would help heat her up. She shivered as she said, "I'd hoped never to have to deal with that monster again…"

"You won't be, none of us will if we can help it…" Mal told her rubbing her back lightly.

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you this, I'm more upset with the fact that you both trust Inara but she never mentioned this to anyone when she boarded."

"Could be she doesn't know…" Mal said quietly. He realized that both Zoe _and_ Jo where staring at him…their looks where almost identical. He sighed in frustration, "Yeah I know…she knew when she got on the ship."

Jo watched as he got up and started to pace, she heard him mutter, "Tee wuh duh pee-goo."

"Mal I'm so sorry, I feel terrible having to even tell you, I debated just going to Inara and confronting her with it…but I…" She stopped and shook her head.

She felt him by her side and looked up; he pulled her out of the chair and into a hug. He kissed the top of her head as he said, "This isn't your fault and I'm grateful you told me. Now we at least know who we're dealing with. Would you wait here with me while I have Zoe go get Inara and Autumn…I want this in the open…now." He said looking down at her.

She nodded and kissed him, "I'm sorry." She told him again.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." With that, he looked at Zoe, "Do me a favor, go get Inara and Autumn and bring them up here?"

"Yes sir." Zoe said leaving the room.

"I feel like a traitor somehow…" Jo said quietly taking her tea back and pouring it out. She rinsed her mug and stood, hands flat on the metal counter separating the dining area and the kitchen and waited for Zoe to return. Mal moved across the room and put his hands on top of hers. "You ok."

She shook her head, "I keep seeing him kill her…he just sliced her like she was some animal for slaughter." She shivered and glanced up at him, "Sorry…this is just the last part of my life I would have wanted to revisit."

"No problem." He said stroking her face. They heard footfalls and they watched the door together as first Zoe, then Inara and Autumn came through it.

Inara looked at them and said automatically, "What's wrong?"

Mal let go of Jo's hands and turned to face her full on. "How do you know Autumn?"

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"How do you know her?" He said pointing to a nervous looking Autumn.

"I've already told you Mal, she's in training…"

He shook his head, "You didn't answer my question …_how_ do you know her? Where did you first meet?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions…what's wrong with you?"

"Inara…" Autumn finally said, "She recognized me…I told you she would."

Inara's gaze moved to where Jordona stood. The two women stared at each other, Jo's gaze never wavered, Inara's did. She finally looked away, her face one of regret and guilt. "I'm sorry…I should have told you."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD HAVE! YOU KNEW WHAT A DANGER SHE WOULD BE! YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT NISKA!" Mal yelled.

She flinched, as did Autumn at his words. "You can drop us at the next nearest port; we'll find further transport from there." She said wrapping a protective arm around Autumn's shoulders. The young girl was crying quietly.

"Mal…" Jo said to her husband. She watched him glance at her then back to Inara and Autumn angrily, his jaw muscles working frantically as he fought to bite back his anger

"Mal, it's not her fault…" Jo said quietly. "Autumn, are you **Adelai Niska**_'s niece?" Jo asked._

.Autumn shook her head no.

"Then _who_ are you? And _why_ are you so important to him that he'd offer a very sizeable bounty for your return?" Mal bit out.

"She's his Companion Mal." Inara said steering the girl to chair and making her sit down. "She was being abused…she got word to us and I went to get her back and bring her to safety. As I said before I'm sorry I involved you or the crew…I just couldn't think of anyone else at the moment to call…I just figured a few days and we'd be to safety and you and the crew would be on your way…and neither you nor Niska would be any the wiser."

"Until I came along…" Jo finished the unspoken thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Have to apologize that this part took me longer then the others, I must have deleted and rewritten it more then half a dozen times before being happy with it...I hope you all like it as well...still more to come, working out this story as I go and since it's a bit different then my first it's a might tougher... Jenna

And as always, Only Jo Macleod belongs to me, the rest are Josses and I'm just borrowin em'!

After Jo's statement, you could have heard a pin drop. All eyes where on her as she stared down Inara.

"Sir?"

Mal's gaze swung away from where his wife stood to lock with Zoe's.

"Niska's not stupid, he'll trace Inara and Autumn's steps and they'll lead him right to us."

He nodded, "River told me this morning we're still a good three days out from Shinon. I'll run a scan and find out if there's anyone around."

Zoe nodded, "I'll get Jayne and make sure we're ready if trouble finds us before we land."

Mal looked back to Inara, "Why is Autumn so special that Niska would want her back this badly?"

Jo was watching Autumn silently. The girl's attention was focused on Mal and as Jo looked on it dawned on her that it _wasn't_ the girl Niska was after…it had to be something she had _with_ her, something she had taken from him. 'What are you hiding?' She glanced quickly at Mal and Zoe who's attention was now focused on Inara and Autumn …it was then she made her decision. She quietly started to move for the door. She knew she'd possibly pay for her actions later but she was hell bent on getting to the bottom of this little mystery.

Mal hadn't noticed until Jo was crossing the threshold that she had started to leave the room. His eyes followed her as she disappeared down the corridor and around the bend and out sight. He called to her, but she didn't reappear and he sighed, "Great." He muttered.

"Mal, I really _am_ sorry…" Inara told him.

He nodded, "I know you are, but you should have known better…if you had just asked…" He sucked in another deep breath and let it out slowly. "Both of you sit…I want some answers…" He said pointing to the chairs around the table.

**In Inara and Autumn's room**

Jo had looked around carefully before entering their guests' room. She quietly slid the door closed again and took a look at the two twin beds. It was easy to see what belonged to who. Inara's luggage was hand crafted and made of fine quality fabrics. Autumn's on the other hand paled in comparison. Jo moved to the one large bag that sat on the floor at the end of Autumn's bed and lifting it up put it down on the bed in front of her. She started at one end and worked her way methodically to the other. She found what she was looking for on the last end compartment. It was tucked between two pieces of clothing and wrapped in a protective cover. She took it out and resealed the bag dropping it back where she'd found it. She shook her head, "So young, and so _totally_ stupid." She said sliding the door open and heading back to the dining area.

As Jo returned to the dining room, she heard Mal saying, "I can't help you if you won't talk to me." He was speaking to Autumn. All attention turned to her as she strode through the door and straight to her husband. With a flourish she tossed the protective container in front of him. It was black with red lettering on the front.

Autumn's shock wore off quickly as she made a grab for it yelling, "That's mine…you had no right!"

Inara found that her mouth was actually open in shock as she looked from a silent Mal to an angry looking Jordona.

Mal stopped Autumn by putting a hand over what lay in front of him his eyes boring straight into hers. "Would I be amiss if I said this is Niska's?" He was looking at Autumn but Jo _knew_ the question was aimed at _her_.

"Nope, you'd be right." She answered him, her arms crossed across her chest, her gaze also tight and fixed on where Autumn sat looking like a cornered animal.

Mal nodded and popped the seal and turned the small square box upside down. As everyone looked on, two small disks slid out and into his upturned hand. Jo watched him nod, not saying a word. His gaze slid to Autumn again and he waved the disks at her.

"Mal…you can't…I mean she…" Inara waived a hand at where Jo stood…"…you can't let her do that!"

Mal looked at Inara with an angry glance, "I have to admit I don't exactly _care_ how she got em' the fact is that she found em' in _her_ things…." He said pointing a finger at Autumn. "…So the question is Miss, what's on em'…cause Niska's offerin' a lot of money for whatever this is…".

Jo grinned, "Why don't we give it to him…money's certainly good enough."

"No! You can't! Please, you don't understand!" Autumn said half sobbing.

"Explain it then…" Mal snarled, tossing the disks on the table.

Autumn swallowed hard and looked around her, first at Inara and then at Mal, Zoe and Jo. She shook her head frantically.

Jo nodded and grabbing one of the disks from Mal turned and took off at a trot.

"Stop! You can't let her do this…please!" She looked at Inara for help but Inara shook her head, "I'm sorry Autumn, I don't agree with _how_ she did it but you owe the Captain an explanation…"

Jo had made her way quickly to the bridge where she located a portable display. She slid the disk in and waited as the machine uploaded the info. She swallowed hard as she watched the slideshow of pictures that flashed in front of her. They stopped and a few seconds later a screen appeared indicating a small closed envelope, it would need to be 'opened' to play itself. She moved slowly back down the corridor to where the others waited for her. She set the portable screen down in front of Mal with a shaking hand. His eyes where on her as he asked, "You ok?" She shook her head mutely and reaching out hit the play button. The scream was loud in the small room and Jo had to move away from where Mal and Zoe sat watching. She shivered violently as she heard the tortured sounds and sat down hard on a nearby chair. She bowed her head as the sounds came to an end a few minutes later and she heard Mal click the machine off.

No one moved or spoke for a full two minutes, the only sound was of Autumn crying softly. Jo could taste bile at the back of her throat as she looked up to find Mal's haunted gaze watching her. She swallowed again and finally stood on weak legs to get herself a glass of cold water. She knew he watched her cross the room because the weight of his gaze was that terrific. She was taking her first sip when she heard Zoe ask, "Who is she?"

"She _was_ my best friend…he killed her." Autumn answered.

"Why?" Inara asked.

"That _monster_ doesn't need a _reason_…." Jo said aloud. She knew they were all looking at her again, "He kills for enjoyment…don't you _get_ it yet? She didn't _have_ to do anything to him. He says it's all business, but that's bullshit."

Autumn was looking at Mal as she said, "She was one of his companions…"

"One of…?" Mal asked looking to Inara, "I didn't know there could be more then one…"

"Money…it all depends on taste and money."

"I thought there were guidelines…" Zoe said.

Jo watched Autumn's body spasm as she shivered. She filled another glass with cold water and brought it to the girl. Setting it down in front of her she said, "I'm sorry about your friend but I won't apologize for finding those disks or for the way I did it…you should have been upfront with both Inara and with the Captain of this ship. You've put _all_ of us in danger with what you have. I've been where that girl was and am lucky enough to have made it out with my life…what else do you have besides the copy of her execution?"

"N-nothing, it's two copies of the same disk…" She answered taking a drink from her glass.

Jo was standing behind her and locked gazes with Mal, she shook her head and motioned to the disk he still held, her look saying, 'Play it…' He cleared his throat, popped out the first disk and popped in the other. "Don't…please?" Autumn asked him.

"Then what is it truly?" He asked her.

He watched her swallow, "It's a copy of all of Niska's business accounts, World Bank names, account numbers, balances and the Aliases that they're listed under." Jo saw Inara blanch and her mouth drop open, "What?" She yelled as she slid her chair back and stood towering over the younger girl.

"I'm so sorry Inara, I truly am. I needed something to protect myself…it was all I could think about…I never meant any harm." Autumn pleaded.

"You may not have meant it, but if I feel even the slightest risk to myself or my crew over what you've done…I'm turning you and these back over to Niska without a second thought." He said standing. He looked to Inara, "Take her back to your quarters and make sure she stays there and out of my sight. Dong Ma?"

Inara nodded and motioned to Autumn. Jo watched as they both left the room before she said to Mal and Zoe, "I'm sorry to both of you for how I handled that…"

"I would have done the same thing…" Zoe told her as she passed her by. She glanced back at Mal before leaving, "Brief the rest of the crew?" She asked him.

He nodded at her and she left them alone. Mal scanned through the information in front of him and shook his head. "I find it very hard to believe that, that little girl got her hands on this so easily."

"You think it's a set up?" Jo asked.

"Don't rightly know. What I do know is this, I want solid ground to stand on when I deal with Niska."

"This time neither of us have to deal with him alone." Jo said as she came to stand beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

The majority of this piece took me a lot longer then I expected...I needed very much to have this conversation between Jo and Inara and there to be an understanding when it was over...I couldn't move on with the rest of the action or plot until this happened. It just so happened Mal stuck his nose in at the end...Men. Anyway, I like how it turned out...I think it will make things smoother for me as this unfolds. So enjoy and feedback is always welcome! Jenna AKA: JMacleod

Adelai Niska did not consider himself to be a stupid man, but he was asking himself how smart his latest selection of bounty hunters had been. He glowered at the man standing before him; he had never been able to find anyone quite like Crow. He sighed, "You understand that she is to be found, yes? You also understand that this is not meaning there is a _choice_!" He bellowed loudly. He felt his face flush, as it turned quite red with his rage. "She is little girl, how hard could it be to locate one stupid little girl?" He crumpled the most recent snapshots he'd been given of Autumn before she had managed to get off world on Boros.

"I'm sorry sir, there where no security holos of who she met. We're still working to find out who it was; we have a handful of people left to question. We will find her given just a little more time."

"You are running out of time…if I am not given some piece of information soon that I find useful, you become no more useful to me…" He saw the man swallow hard and waved him away…"Go…_now_, before I change mind." He snarled.

The man nodded curtly before turning to leave…Niska could not withhold his rage any longer, picking up a glass on his desk he hurled it at the nearest wall feeling only slightly mollified as it shattered loudly. "I will kill her when I get my hands on her…" He muttered to himself, "No one tricks Adelia Niska …no one!"

**Back aboard Serenity**

It had been a long day and after some dinner, and some talk of their current situation most of the crew scattered. Jo had conceded to River's request to hold the bridge for one more night before turning the late shift over to she or Mal. Mal had disappeared too to spend some time with Zoe discussing things Jo assumed he'd rather she didn't overhear…things he probably suspected would worry her. In any other circumstance, she would have been upset with him. Tonight she was grateful for some quiet time. She sat now at the dining table a mug of rapidly cooling tea in front of her. She sighed as she passed the time letting her mind wander into the past. She had been honest with Mal when they talked about where they'd been, and what they'd done over the last nine years. But her encounter with Niska, and the loss of a good friend at his hands had been somewhat darker then the other topics they'd covered. She'd kept a lot of the darker times to herself…she'd made some enemies over the years and she had been loath to frighten Mal as to who they where or why they might like her less then alive. But from what she'd gathered from the crew, he'd done about the same…ironic that Niska had turned up on _both_ their lists, Jo wondered if Niska had made any connection between them yet, knowing if he didn't know already he soon would.

She sipped at the tea and made a face…"Cold…" she muttered as she put the mug back down. She glanced up to find Inara standing in the doorway, a look of apprehension on her face. She cleared her throat, "Would it be alright if I made myself something hot to drink or would you rather I come back later?" She asked Jo.

"Help yourself…you don't have to ask…Mal told you your welcome here, that hasn't changed Inara."

Inara nodded before moving forward and into the kitchen area. Jo watched her for a moment as she located everything she needed with ease. It made sense since she'd lived aboard Serenity longer then Jo had that she'd know where everything was, but it made Jo slightly sore all the same.

Jo pulled her legs up onto the chair and wrapped her arms around them putting her chin on her knees as she stared into her mug again letting her thoughts wander once more. She looked up when she heard the chair across from her slide backward as Inara seated herself.

The other girl was putting her mug down when she glanced at Jo and stopped mid-motion, "I'm sorry…do you mind? I can leave if you'd like."

Jo knew the look on her face _had_ to be registering a slight amount of shock. She schooled it quickly and shook her head, "No, sit…it's fine." She watched Inara nod and take her seat lifting her mug and taking a sip. They shared a long silence neither sure of what to say or how to break it. It was Inara that finally did. "He's changed."

The simple statement set Jo on edge; she knew Inara was referring to Mal. "Changed how?" She asked quietly waiting to see where Inara would take this.

"For the better, he's…content, happy…things he never was when I was onboard. It's a wonderfully huge accomplishment, for you and for him."

"How much do you know about him?" Jo asked her quietly.

"Only as much as he'd tell me, and that was never a lot."

Jo nodded, "He's very closed mouthed, always has been ever since I've known him."

"If you wouldn't think it'd be too forward, how long is that?"

"Since we where kids growing up on Shadow."

"Oh." Inara said, understanding dawning, "I thought you hadn't met until you where much older."

"No…we've known each other most of our lives…our families wanted the marriage…it was good business my father said, as it turned out it wasn't such a chore since we seemed to grow tighter together as we got older. The war tore both our worlds apart…I understood why he had to go, hell if I'd been old enough I probably would have tried to go to…" Jo sighed and shook her head.

"What happened?" Inara asked her.

Jo stared into her tea as she spoke, "I spent one night with him before he left. The day he shipped out my parents sent me off world. It was too late when I found out the Alliance had destroyed that wonderful place we had both called home. Both our families died trying to protect what was there's from those Bastards." The pain was surprisingly sharp and Jo wiped her tears away angrily, bothered some by the fact that this woman was getting to see her cry.

"I'm sorry." Inara said softly.

Jo shook her head, "Don't…I'm fine, it's only I haven't recalled that for quite a while. The nine years we've been separated made us different people. Strange how our lives stayed so linear…" Jo shook her head, "I love Mal…he didn't think I would, said he was different. That the person I knew before was dead, and that he was someone else now. What he didn't realize, and I think he's _still_ realizing is that it was the same for me. What we both discovered was in truth we're _still_ the halves of the same whole."

Jo heard Inara sigh and looked up at her. "I hope you know how lucky you are?"

"To be his wife?"

"Yes, but not just that…it's more that you see him like no one else ever will, because he'll never share that side of himself with anyone. Maybe if he had…" Inara shook her head and Jo finished the unspoken thought.

"You'd be in my place?"

They stared at each other then in silence until Inara finally nodded. Jo finally shook her head, "I'm sorry…not in the long run."

Inara nodded wiping away her own tears, "I know."

"It's my turn to be truly sorry, I'm sorry to be the cause of any pain for you. But know this…I _love_ him…I have since I was very young…I would give my life for his, I'm hoping honestly for eternity…but I'll take as long as this Verse will give us."

Inara nodded again, "I'm glad you found each other Jordona…I really am."

"Thank you," Came the quiet response.

Mal had heard most of the conversation as he'd been frozen in place outside in the corridor, he'd listened as Jo had recalled their history for Inara wincing as he heard the pain lace her voice as she told about the loss of their families. What shocked him was that Inara had openly admitted to Jo she'd been as interested in him as he'd been in her at one time. What hurt was that Jo had stated the truth, any relationship between them would never have lasted…they where as different as much as the same. There would have been no 'long run' for them…not like what he had with Jo. He sighed, and then smiled as he thought about what he'd heard Jo tell Inara, she'd give her life for his and she wanted eternity...with _him_ of all men. He turned then and headed to their bunk, he'd be waiting for Jo to join him. And as far as Inara…'Best let it go'. He thought to himself. They both knew anything that _might_ have been had long ago passed. He'd always help her and he'd always call her friend, but that's where it would end.


	7. Chapter 7

The dreams always came when her body was at it's most vulnerable, tension, stress, fatigue…most of all fear…no control, she held no control of them and she hated it. Little slices and drips of blood…and the color…crimson. She had been dripping…looked like she'd been shoved through a shredder when he was done slicing her…the cuts where small, cuts that would heal…but wounds he'd said that would never show, however they'd be burned in her memory. His laughter was there too…in the dreams it always started with the sound of his laugh…it made her skin crawl.

"You will live, I will see to it. You will tell others of this and my reputation remains…solid." He'd smiled at her…and in her memory, she always saw his teeth in that same crimson color, like he'd taken a bite of her. He'd made sure she was awake enough to watch him slice Nirra…as she'd screamed for her life while Jordona could do nothing. Jo'd been helpless and he knew it. He'd turned to her as he'd raised the knife and let it play slowly along Nirra's neck. "Should I let her live? Maybe we flip coin again and see who fate chooses this time…will it be you…or her?" He said pressing the tip a little harder this time. A slow trickle of red, his smile got wider as Nirra whimpered…or had that been her? She'd begged then, "Don't…" it came out a whisper.

"Why not? You care that much, you prefer your life sacrificed instead of hers…it can be arranged Ms. Macleod." He'd watched her then as he'd walked toward her, the knife turning ever so slowly in his grip, "Maybe I kill you both…hmm? Maybe we not need you alive to send message."

She was almost certain she had stopped breathing for a minute. She swallowed as he stepped up beside her and gripped a fistful of her hair in his free hand. "Maybe I leave you alive but not so pretty…I take an eye, or maybe I carve your face up like pumpkin." He'd seen the fear and laughed as he'd let her go with a shove that had sent her body swinging by the chains that held her up. She'd moaned as she came to rest again. When she'd been able to refocus, he was standing again beside Nirra, the knife placed along her throat. His hands where steady as he stared at the other girl eye to eye. "I want you to know as you die, that it was all _her_ fault that you find yourself here…" He said raising a finger and pointing it at Jordona. "No…" Jo had whispered as she watched his smile grow. He'd looked at her then and in one swift motion he'd cut Nirra's throat.

It was with that picture still clear in her mind that she woke up screaming. The screams ripped from her throat and left her breathless. She fought to breathe and then started to sob. She was on one of the couches across from the dining area and she was shaking so hard she couldn't move. As she lay there, she heard footsteps pounding along the corridor, and voices calling to each other…and to then to her through the doorway. Mal was first to her side followed closely by Simon. "Is she alright?" she heard Simon ask Mal.

"Jo…" Mal had said softly brushing hair from her face. She saw Simon reach for a towel, "Here…press it against her nose, it should slow the bleeding…bring her to med bay and I can get her cleaned up."

It was the word blood that made her look down, she saw it on her hand and as she got a look at the color she screamed again, shoving away from them both startling them as she scrambled as far as she could get. Mal grabbed her before she got far, he was talking to her but she couldn't understand what he was saying…it was like everything was slow motion and as she raised her hand to fight him off she saw again what haunted her dreams and she slid into darkness with a whimper.

**Aboard Niska's Space Station**

Niska sat fingers steepled under his chin as he stared silently out a window into the black. The man standing behind him stood patiently waiting.

"And you know this is certain?"

"Yes sir, from those that saw her and the other woman they boarded a firefly…we checked around…it was definitely Serenity."

Niska felt a smile spread slowly and he chuckled. "I have been waiting for chance to finish little talk with Captain Reynolds…now is as good a time as any. Find them."

"Yes sir we're already doing that. Sir _there_ is something else we found while we where planet side."

"Oh….and that is what?"

"Captain Reynolds is newly married."

Niska's smile was now full fledged. "This is getting better by minute."

"That's not all sir, you have had past dealings with his new wife."

"Oh? And who is Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Jordona Macleod, Sir."

Niska laughed out loud…."The gods have been kind to me today and you have done good job. Notify me when they are located."

"Yes sir."

Niska watched as his man left. He couldn't have wiped the smile off his face if he tried. He picked up the long blade on his desk and turned it in his hand. "This will be great fun indeed."

**Serenity's Med Bay**

Jo came to with a jolt as Simon waved smelling salts under her nose. Mal was standing beside her fear pulling his face tight as he watched. He spoke low making soothing sounds and running a slow hand through her hair. She sucked in a shaky breathe and sat back as she fought to recall why she was where she was. It came back with frightening clarity, "Bad dream…" She muttered in explanation bringing a shaky hand to her nose.

"I cleaned it up…" Simon told her touching her hand in reassurance. She nodded and looked around her the entire crew was present. She felt heat steal over her cheeks as she realized that she'd woken the whole of the ship with her screams. "Oh god, I'm sorry…" She said sitting up.

Zoe smiled at her, "It's ok…we figured it was just River's piloting skills."

"Hey…" The girl in question said with a slight scowl at Zoe.

"Joke Mei Mei…" Simon said to River.

"Yeah, but not a good one." River said defensively.

"Sorry…" Zoe said with an apologetic glance at River.

"It's okay." The girl said with a shrug.

Jo smiled at the banter and sighed as she glanced up at her husband. He was watching her closely. "Sorry…" She said low.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" He asked.

She looked around and realized that everyone was watching her. "Um…"

Mal looked away from her and around the room. "Everyone can see she's gonna be ok, back to bed with the lot of ya. We have a long few days ahead of us." He watched as they slowly scattered after letting Jo know they where glad she was ok. Simon stayed behind and said, "You let me know if you need anything else…" Jo nodded, "Thanks Doc." He nodded as he headed to his and Kaylee's quarters.

She was looking at her hands intently trying to not let them shake. She sighed and closed her eyes a moment before she glanced back at Mal. He was watching her again with that intent look that always made her think that he could see through her. She gave a small smile, "I'm sorry?"

He shook his head with a sigh, "Spill…" He told her as he ran a hand through her hair again.

She nodded, "I've had the same dream on and off over the last few years since my run in with Niska…it's always the same and it always scares the hell out of me. This time it was just more intense then I can remember it ever being. It's normally like I'm on the outside looking in, but this time It was like it was happening to me all over again. I think it's why when I saw the blood I tweaked so badly."

"Do you normally get a bloody nose afterward?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "No…that was new too. Really Mal, I think it's just…" She shook her head, "I don't know how I'm gonna handle seeing him again up close and personal."

"Your not….not if I can help it." He told her.

She swallowed, "Have you ever heard the tale to slay a dragon you have to face it head on?"

He shook his head, "Niska is no dragon. He's a sick, twisted old man. One with a fair penchant for a love of blood. No Jo, final answer."

They stared at each other, Jo wasn't certain she wanted to argue with him but in her heart she knew she'd never get over what that freak of nature had done to her unless she faced him at some point. She sighed; they had a few days to work things out. "Can we go to bed?" She asked him.

He nodded and helped her stand up. He pulled her into his arms then and held her inhaling her scent. Before letting her go he bent and kissed her. As they pulled apart, he told her, "After nine years I got you back and I don't plan on lettin' anything bad happen to you if I can help it. Dong Ma?"

She nodded deciding to let tomorrow take care of itself and wanting only to sleep the night in her husband's safe embrace. She let him lead her back toward their quarters uttering a silent prayer for a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Jo wasn't sure how long she'd slept but didn't think it was long…when she woke she found Mal had finally drifted off beside her. She ran a hand through his hair and watched as the corners of his mouth turned up in a grin as he rolled over. She found herself smiling, with everything she had been through over the last nine years she never would have imagined herself where she was now. She bent and kissed Mal's temple as she rose from their bed and heard him mumble as he shifted again before settling back into sleep. She dressed before she made her way out of their bunk and up to the bridge.

Mal woke up alone and searched the room with bleary eyes and finally crawling off the bed threw on pants and a shirt before making his way out of the bunk. He heard voices from the bridge Jo's and River's by the sound of it and they where talking…no it was closer to yelling. Fast footfalls crossed from one side of the room to the other. He caught a snatch of a question and caught a word that sounded like, "Recording?" He shook his head and moved quickly up the steps and into the room. Jo was now standing directly behind River as they both watched transfixed by whatever they where seeing on River's view screen.

"What in hell is going on?" He asked. He found himself getting angry as both girls shushed him, Jo actually waving a hand at him and telling him to pipe down. His scowl deepened as he moved to stand behind her. "What the…" The question died on his lips as he heard first Autumn's light voice then another deeper one that sent chills down his spine. "Niska…" He breathed the name as he tuned in to the conversation that was taking place from one of his shuttles.

"You expect me to believe you deliver what you say? You stole from me nyen ching-duh, I no longer trust you, you prove to me what you have and maybe then we talk life and death, hmm?" Niska said angrily.

"You don't understand…surely you can tell where this wave is coming from, you must be able to tell I am where I say I am. I can deliver you both Malcolm Reynolds and Jordona Macleod. All I want is my freedom…please, you have to listen to me."

Mal felt his hands tighten into fists. "Ching-wah TSAO duh liou mahng!"

Niska chuckled, "You were always so persuasive when you wanted something…you want freedom? And what you think this freedom should cost…hmm? And why you think I should offer you _anything _but a swift death after you steal from me?"

Mal heard the long silence from Autumns side and shook his head, "If he doesn't kill her I will." He snapped angrily, his scowl deepening as Jo and River shushed him again.

Niska was chuckling, "What's the matter sweetness, are you scared? I would be…Your death may be more satisfactory then both Mr. Reynolds or Ms. Macleods. I tell you what though, I'm feeling generous, you bring me disks and the others on that ship and I will consider letting you go."

Mal thought he heard Autumn swallow and shook his head, 'Stupid little girl…she believes him.' He thought quietly.

"What if I told you that Jordona Macleod is now Jordona Reynolds?" Autumn asked him quietly.

Mal snaked an arm around Jo's waist, pulling her toward him in a reflex move, cursing vehemently under his breath his anger growing as he continued to listen. He felt Jo shudder as she listened to Niska's reply.

"I know this already, you offer me nothing new."

"He knows…" Jo whispered.

"Fine…we're headed to Shinon, we should dock in a few hours…I'll contact you then." Autumn told him.

They watched Niska nod and smile, "I'll be waiting." With that he clicked off and his image faded leaving the bridge silent.

River finally said, "I have the whole thing recorded."

"Make me a copy." Mal told her turning away and taking a seat in the co-pilots chair. He heard Jo suck in a deep breath as she started to pace the small space between the two chairs. "Tell me what you're thinking." He said.

"I want to hurt her as _much _as he does but we can use this to our advantage." She told him. She watched him nod and said the one name she knew they where both thinking. "Zoe?"

Mal nodded again and stood up, she watched as he hit a few intercom switches. "Zoe…you awake?"

"Sir?" Jo heard the sleepy voice respond.

"Come to the bridge."

"Be there in a minute."

Jo watched him switch off the intercom and retake his seat.

"Do you want me to leave?" River asked him quietly.

"No…not necessary." He told her with a shake of his head.

Jo reached out and placed a hand on Rivers shoulder. "Thank you for your help with that."

"Your welcome."

They were all silently contemplating their own thoughts when Zoe entered the bridge. She looked first from Mal to Jo then to River. Mal glanced at River and said, "Show her." River nodded and brought up the replay of the recorded wave. When it was done Zoe was silent as she continued to stare at the now empty screen. "Hway-HUN duh PUO-foo !" She snapped angrily.

"Best description of her yet." Jo replied.

"Now what?" Zoe asked looking to Mal.

"We can use this…we set an ambush and take him out of the equation."

"What if he's already beaten us to that?" Zoe asked quietly. "I mean he knows you two are married…it wasn't like that was publicized anywhere, and now he knows where we'll be _and _when."

"He's been searching for her, someone picked up a trail that led them to Inara and that led them to us…it was only a matter of time before he found all of it out." Jo said quietly moving to stand next to Mal.

"We should show this to Inara." Zoe said quietly…"She deserves to know."

Jo stayed silent but watched Mal's face as he considered it He had a hand on her lower back and was rubbing his thumb in semicircles as he pondered what to do. She shivered and he glanced at her. "Sorry…you tend to have that effect." He smiled at her and then sighed, "I want her to see this. Zoe, you and Jayne go keep an eye on Autumn…I don't want her anywhere near us when we show Inara what we got."

Zoe nodded and left. A moment later Jayne could be heard complaining about missing sleep. The footfalls moved down the corridor and disappeared. "Let's go…and let me do the talking." Mal said standing.

Jo stayed where she was as Mal moved toward the door, he noticed that she wasn't following him and turned to face her. She sighed quietly and watched him a moment. "I don't know that you're gonna want me to come Mal. I'm more then a little upset with Autumn and I may not have the coolest head for this."

"You want me to handle this on my own and come get you after we're done?"

She considered this for a minute then nodded, "Do you mind?"

He moved back toward her and placing his hands on her shoulders pulled her toward him, "Nope…" With that he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers gently. "Love you." He whispered against her ear. She smiled as he moved away and disappeared through the door.

Jo sat back down in the co-pilots seat and stared out the window in silence. A moment later River said, "People are strange, they want to do what's right...on the inside, but most of the time it comes out wrong and they hurt each other without even knowing it. Then you have people like him…" she said motioning toward the vid screen, Jo knew she was talking about Niska. "He's a monster and he knows it, he likes it…and she…she's just scared and wants to run…far and fast." River looked at Jo then, "Nara's not bad like him…she just made a mistake is all." Jo smiled at her and nodded, "I know and the strange part is, I'm like Autumn, I want far and fast whenever I hear his voice…so what does that make me?" She said watching River. River stared at her a minute then said, "Normal."


End file.
